Unexpected
by ishjussmee
Summary: Sequel to Heartbroken finds Heartmender. Ruthie and Martin deal with a surprise guest and a girl from the past. Will they be able to hold it together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! Haha I finally have time to write the sequel! Yes yes yes. I will hope that you all like this and will review as always. Anyways, please enjoy the drama and romance of my sequel to Heartbroken finds Heartmender. Here is the first chapter enjoy xD

It has almost been a year since Martin and Ruthie got together. They were happy and it was Ruthie's senior year. Martin was going to a community college near by and baseball was still as always a part of his life.

Ruthie was sitting on a counter stool on a Saturday morning as she ate the pancakes her mom had made. Since she just woke up, she was still in her boy shorts and a tank top. As she was eating, the back door opened to reveal Martin coming in from the garage apartment. Ruthie looked up and smiled. 'He looks so hot.' Ruthie thought to herself.

"Morning Annie." Martin said as he shut the door behind him putting his duffle bag near the door.

"Good morning Martin." Annie said smiling as she took another plate out for his pancakes.

Martin took a seat next to Ruthie. "Morning babe." Martin said to her as he smiled. "She's so beautiful.' He thought.

"Morning" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Annie put a plate of pancakes in front of him as Ruthie had just finished hers.

"Thanks Annie." Martin said smiling at the smell of the pancakes. He was about to dig in when Ruthie was about to walk up the stairs after putting her plate in the sink. "Ruth, you remember what today is don't you?" he asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Ruthie smiled as she leaned against the frame of the doorway up the stairs. "Of course I do. I just thought you'd forgot." She said even though she knew he wouldn't.

Martin looked up at her like she was crazy. "How would I forget? Well since you thought I forgot I guess you don't want your surprise." Martin said and got back to his pancakes. 'That should get her.' Martin thought as he continued eating.

Ruthie's eyes widened when she heard surprise. "Surprise? What surprise? I wanna know!" She ran over to Martin and pulled on his arm. 'Tell me, tell me, tell me!' her mind went furiously.

"Hey I'm trying to put that in my mouth!" Martin said goofily as she continued to pull on the arm where he was holding a folk of pancake trying to get to his anticipating mouth.

Annie laughed at the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend. "Ruthie let Martin eat." Annie said as her daughter started pouting and let go of Martin's arm so he could finally put it in his mouth.

"Martinnnn… pleaseee tell me." Ruthie pulled out her puppy eyes and cute voice. Martin quickly shoved the pancakes into his mouth. As he was chewing, Ruthie looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" Ruthie exclaimed trying to get him to talk.

Martin finished chewing and got up to put his plate into the sink. "I was trying to get myself not to say it by having my mouth full and finishing it quick so I can get out of here before I fall for your pout." He said as he grabbed his duffel bag.

Annie smiled. "You don't want seconds?" she asked since usually he would take seconds.

"No its okay Annie. If I stay any longer, she's going to get it out of me." he said as he opened the door. Annie smiled in understanding. Over the past year, she has seen her daughter use that on her boyfriend and over the year, she has seen it take full effect on him.

"Just know that there's a surprise. That's all I'm going to say." Martin said smiling. Ruthie was still pouting but walked up to him.

"Will this work?" Ruthie asked as she pulled him in to a kiss. Martin was beginning to feel himself give in.

He quickly pulled away. "Really about to blow. I'm gonna go before I do. I'll talk to you later." Martin said giving her another peck before closing the door. Ruthie walked back to the stool with her arms cross her chest.

"No fair." She said as she looked at her mother.

Annie laughed at the sight of her daughter. "Oh stop it Ruthie, you know you're excited." She said still laughing.

Ruthie broke into a smile. "But I wanted to know!" she whined.

Annie went over to give her a hug. "You'll find out tonight. You know Martin always has something special. What is today anyways?" She asked curiously as she started on the dishes.

Ruthie smiled at the thought. "Today is our one year anniversary. I still can't believe we've been together for a year." Ruthie said as she closed her eyes smiling.

Annie looked at her daughter. 'She's so in love…' Annie thought as she watched her daughter. "You should look for something special to wear tonight." Annie said still looking at her daughter with a smile on her face.

Ruthie nodded and sighed as she went upstairs to wait for her surprise.

Haha so that's the first chapter! I know, I know short but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be longer. Haha please read and review. Love yall x3


	2. Surprise Surprise

Hey yall! Sorry it took so long! Thank you for all your reviews ! Haha well here is another chapter which is longer so I hope it stands up to your expectations. Haha enjoy xD

_Previously:_

_Ruthie nodded and sighed as she went upstairs to wait for her surprise. _

It was around three in the afternoon and Ruthie was sitting in the living room clicking through channels when the doorbell rang. "Ruthie! Can you get that? I'm giving the boys their food!" Annie yelled into the living room as Ruthie let out a sigh and went to the door. There was a man holding a big bouquet of assorted flowers, most were daisies.

Ruthie's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm looking for a Ruthie Camden?" the man said smiling. Ruthie was at lost of words. The man got the hint and asked, "I'm assuming you're Ms. Camden?" Ruthie just stood there and nodded. The man chuckled and gently placed the bouquet in her hands, hoping she could hold it since it was pretty big. "Well, I shall leave this with you. Enjoy." The man said as he turned and walked away.

Ruthie closed the door still amazed at how beautiful the flowers were. Just then Annie and the boys came out. "Oh Ruthie those are beautiful! Who are they from?" Annie exclaimed.

Ruthie finally found her voice. "I don't know but the man said they were for me." Annie looked at it and noticed a card in the bouquet. "Ruthie, there's a card."

Ruthie put the flowers on the center table and took the card. She opened it and read it aloud to her mom. "Ruthie, I hope you enjoy the assorted flowers. They're all your favorites and most of the one you love the most. Each flower represents a day that we've officially been together meaning there are 365 here and just for you. I love you and hope you can join me for a romantic night out starting tonight at 7. I'll be there to pick you up. Happy one year anniversary baby. I know we will have much more to come.Love always, Martin." She read as tears started coming down. (A/N: haha didn't I mention it was a big bouquet?)

"Oh Ruthie, I told you he was going to do something sweet!" Annie said hugging her daughter as the boys smiled and went to hug her too. "You better go upstairs to get ready!" Annie said after Ruthie stopped crying.

"What am I suppose to wear?" Ruthie asked still looking at the flowers.

Annie smiled. "Whatever you wear won't matter! Just go get ready!" She said ushering Ruthie upstairs. Ruthie laughed. "Thanks mom." She said running upstairs.

She went to her room and started looking for something to wear. She decided to wear a burgundy knee-length two strap v neck dress. She put it on her bed and got her burgundy heels along with silver dangling earrings and the necklace Martin gave her when he asked her out. She then went to take a shower.

Once she got out, she put on her robe and started drying her hair. She decided to leave it down and let it flow on each side to frame her face. She then put on her dress and heels, making sure the dress doesn't mess up her hair and her anklet doesn't get in the way as she strapped her heels on.

She stood to look in her full length mirror and went back to her vanity desk. She put the necklace on and smiled. 'I can't believe it's been a year.' She thought to herself as she put on her earrings. After that, she started applying her makeup. She put on a bit of mascara, black eyeliner, and a bit of eye shadow. She then applied lip gloss and a little blush. She looked in the mirror again, satisfied with herself. She put on a thin black long sleeve outer crop top. Once she was done, she took a small black box and put it into her purse before heading downstairs.

Annie smiled at her daughter as she came down. "You look beautiful honey." Annie complimented her as she came over to fix a stray hair.

Ruthie smiled. "What time is it?" She asked as her mom fiddled with her hair.

"It's 6:50, you still have time" Annie said going back to her cooking. "You could go into the living room and wait."

Ruthie nodded and made her way towards the living room but in the hall ran into her dad. "Ruthie, you look stunning." Eric said smiling at his youngest daughter.

"Thanks dad," Ruthie said smiling and giving Eric a hug.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Eric asked her. He was so happy to see his daughter with such a great guy. He knew Martin would never hurt her like her other boyfriends and he hoped Martin would officially become part of the family one day.

"Yeah I am. But I'm nervous too." Ruthie said looking at her hands which were holding her purse tightly.

Eric laughed. "You have nothing to be nervous about Ruthie. Martin's a great guy. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Don't worry." Eric said reassuring her.

Ruthie smiled at him and nodded when she heard the doorbell ring. "That's him." Ruthie said. Annie came out and stood with Ruthie in the hall as Eric opened the door.

There stood Martin in dark jeans, a dark red button down shirt with a white beater under and a suit jacket on holding a single red rose. "Hey Eric," Martin greeted as Eric smiled and held the door open for him to step inside.

"Come in Martin. Ruthie's coming out right now." Eric said as he closed the door. Right on cue, Ruthie walked out from the hall with Annie right behind her. Martin stared at her with amazement. 'She looks absolutely beautiful.' He thought as his smile widened seeing Ruthie blush.

He walked towards Ruthie with the biggest grin on his face. "You look absolutely gorgeous Ruthie." He said genuinely as he held out the rose to her. "For you." He said simply.

She looked at him taking the rose. "Thank you." She said beaming. They continued staring into each other's eyes before Eric cleared his throat. They both snapped out and looked at him where he was standing with Annie.

"You two better get going before you're late." Eric said graciously. Martin nodded and held out his arm for Ruthie to link into. She did so.

She smiled again as Martin looked towards Annie and Eric. "I'll have her home by 10." Martin said to them.

Eric and Annie looked at each other smiling, both thinking the same. "Whenever is fine." Eric said. "We trust you both and we know you two know what you're doing."

Ruthie smiled as did Martin. "Thanks mom and dad." Ruthie said as Martin walked towards the door. "Thanks Eric, Annie. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Martin said before walking out.

Annie and Eric sighed as they watched the door close. "Our youngest daughter is growing up." Annie said with tears in her eyes. Eric chuckled. "She is. Soon we'll see her walking down the aisle and getting married to Martin." He said as they started walking toward the couch in the living room.

"You really think she'll marry Martin?" Annie asked curiously. She knew they will but she wanted to see if her husband agreed.

Eric smiled from ear to ear. "I think Martin is made for her. Her soulmate." Eric said seeing Annie smiled knowing she thought the exact same thing. They snuggled up on the couch thinking about how much their children have grown up.

Moving back to Ruthie and Martin

Once he closed the door, they walked to his car and he opened the door for her. Ruthie smiled and thanked him. He closed her door and ran over to his side. It was when he started the car that she asked him what he was expecting her to ask.

"Where are we going?" Ruthie asked seeing Martin chuckle.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." Martin said and added before she could say anything. "And don't even think about trying to get it out of me with the pout. I won't fall for it." He said as she laughed and pretended to pout.

"Brewer, you are so mean." Ruthie said sitting back in her seat.

Martin laughed as he continued driving. "You know you love me Camden." He said. The rest of the ride was a very calm and pleasant silence until he reached the park.

Ruthie looked at him confused. "Why are we at the park?" She asked looking around. "You'll find out soon. But first, you have to put this blindfold on." Martin said handing her a blindfold.

"Okay, I'll put it on but if I trip and fall, you are so dead Brewer." Ruthie said putting it on as Martin laughed and lead her out of the car. He walked her to the middle of the park and waved to Mac. He stopped Ruthie from walking and held her still. "Okay Ruthie, stay right here for a moment." Martin told her. She nodded as he walked over to Mac.

"Hey, thanks man. I owe you one." He said to Mac doing the guy hand shake thing. Mac looked over at Ruthie and smiled. "No problem man. Damn Ruthie looks hot." Mac said smiling but the smile disappeared when he saw the look on Martin's face. "Dude I'm just kidding. You know that. Anyways, I'm gonna catch you later. Call me when you're done so I can take the stuff back." He said heading back to his car.

Martin lit the candles and was thankful that it wasn't windy and had perfect weather tonight. Once he was done, he walked over to Ruthie and took both her hands, leading her to the setup. "Okay Ruthie you can take it off now." He said letting her take off her blindfold. She looked at the scene with absolute awe.

In front of her was a table for two with the dinner on a cart a couple of feet away from the table which had set up with two candles and chairs. There was also a bottle of cider in an ice full wine bucket. Ruthie was utterly shocked and looked at Martin full of questions.

"How did you .. when did you .. oh my god." Ruthie stuttered as Martin took her hand and lead her to her seat, pulling out her chair for her.

He laughed as he answered. "If I had to guess what the questions were, the answers would probably be, I did this with the help of a friend and I planned it for a while. I hope it's to your liking." He said going to the cart to get the first entrée which would be salads for the both of them.

Ruthie was definitely pleased and watched Martin put her salad in front of her and take his seat before taking his hand from across the table and looking into his eyes. "Thank you.. for everything.." Ruthie managed to utter while a grin came on Martin's face.

"The night is still young Ruth, don't thank me just yet." He said as he took the bottle of cider, opening it to pour into her glass.

Ruthie smiled as they began to eat and talk about anything and everything. Once Martin was done with his dessert, he looked over at Ruthie seeing her beam as she ate her dessert. "You all finish babe?" Martin asked as Ruthie lifted her head to look at him.

She looked at him puzzled but answered nonetheless. "Yup, all finished. Why?" Ruthie asked.

Martin smiled pulling out his phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. "Hey, we're all done." He said before he hung up the phone.

Ruthie looked even more confused. "Who was that?" Ruthie asked. Martin had a goofy smirk on his face before he held up the blindfold. "I'm going to need you to put this on again." He said waiting for her to take it.

Ruthie had a face that seemed to say 'What are you up to now?' but she obeyed and put the blindfold on again. Martin stood up and took a hold of Ruthie's hand as he pulled her to her feet and started walking her towards the road walk of the park. He saw Mac coming and did the guy shake again still walking Ruthie up while Mac went to clean up the dinner and take the table and chairs to his pickup truck. Once they got to the road walk, Martin made her stop again and stood beside her.

"Okay you can take off the blindfold again." Martin said as Ruthie started taking it off. Her eyes widened and smiled as she saw …

Haha sorry but I wanted to leave it hanging.. I know it's mean but don't worry I wont take as long to update this time. I only took a long time because I had to reprogram my modem which meant they erased all my chapters. I know.. I wanted to scream. Lol anyways I'll update very very soon so I don't kill anyone. I hope you liked it. Please read and review x3


End file.
